The Missed
by CallieQ93
Summary: This story is completely AU. The child who never had a family learns that her story of why she's in foster care is not true is faulty how well will she take it plus the person who lost her child take it? Only way to find out is to read.
1. The Forgotten

A/N: OK I don't know how long this is going to be written so for every two reviews will be one chapter. So if you really want more you gotta write reviews and when the reviews stop the story will end at that chapter. (Evil laughs) and it's completely AU no Brandon, Marianna, Jesus, and or Jude.

CallieQ

* * *

Chapter 1

The Forgotten

November 7th was the teens birthday but she didn't find it joyful she thought it was the most horrible day of her life as that was the day her parents dropped her to foster care not giving a shit about what happened to her.

Since the day she was born her life has been nothing but abuse, pain, hospital trips, her social worker, group homes, juvenile courts and juvie. At the age of 10 she was arrested for shoplifting and her foster parents didn't give two shits about her so it was juvie for her then a group home.

Now on her 14th birthday she was being released from juvie and to where who knows probably another group home or maybe they'll forget about her like everyone else has an let her stay where at least she got 3 meals a day. She was so done with the system but who wants a trouble maker even she can admit it she's been arrested for shoplifting many times, destroying personal property about once, assault on an office, and the list goes on but they never look at the fact that she's an A + student in honor classes and going to beginners college course classes.

She saw life as it was and that was that good grades would be her only future they are her saving grace. No one wants her and she knows that now she stopped caring after the last dozen homes Bill put her into where she was beaten, raped, starved, turned into a maid, neglected, and so much more than just those.

Callie Jacobs was the kid forgotten about and that's how she likes it.

* * *

"Hi Callie it's a pleasure to see you again." Bill said as Callie sat down and just plainly looked at him. "OK well I talked to your probation officer and he agreed with this placement and I am begging you Callie stay outta trouble with them they are good people and good friends of mine who I went out on a limb here for you with so you don't have to go to a group home. This visit wasn't OK you shouldn't of landed here for self defense but because of your record they convicted you." Bill said sadly and hopefully. "Well why should I care? It's just going to be the same shit just different people and place right? May as well leave me here." Callie said annoyed with Bill the homes she was put into were never good and she never trusted Bill's word on it anymore.

"No Callie they are good people I have worked with them before and all of the kids are safe there and were safe till they aged out or got families. Please Callie give them a shot for me." Bill said desperately needing Callie to go a long with this. "Fine I'll give it a week or so but I'll most likely be back here in a few days Bill no one wants me and I give up caring at this point." Callie was defaulted because she knew that it was true.

"OK good good. I'll call them up and have them meet us here by the time you're released from here today. Callie you won't regret this." Bill said happily "I'll see you in 3 hours OK." Bill said as he got up to leave and make the call to whoever she was supposed to deal with now.

* * *

"Stef I know today is not a happy day for you but we have to meet up with Bill to pick up this kid. She's being released from juvie today and I already told him we'd both be there." Lena said as she looked at Stef laying down and watching but not watching TV. This day every year was hard on Stef it was the day her daughter was born but also didn't make it her daughter died and there was nothing Stef could do about it. Stef never got to see or hold her before they took her away and she lives with that every day. "Lena why can't you go? Why from juvie? What are you thinking?" Stef said upset with this information. "Because I want her to meet us both at once. Because Bill begged me and he sent her school records over and the teachers say she's delightful and smart this girls in honors and taking early college courses. I'm thinking that maybe she just need some TLC that she hasn't gotten Bill told me the last foster home that she was in was horrible she just needs a chance and care Stef we can do that." Lena said and Stef looked at her for about a minute and said "fine! But don't expect me to be happy with this." Stef said and Lena happily kissed her wife for this.

"Get dressed and I'll start the volve and let it warm up so we can go." Lena said giddily as she raced down the stairs "Yeah well don't worry about me I'll just get dressed." Stuff mumbled grumpily.

* * *

OK do you want to find out more? Sorry short chapter but my phones almost dead and I don't have a charging port right now.

CallieQ


	2. The Forgotten Part 2

Previously

"Stef I know today is not a happy day for you but we have to meet up with Bill to pick up this kid. She's being released from juvie today and I already told him we'd both be there." Lena said as she looked at Stef laying down and watching but not watching TV. This day every year was hard on Stef it was the day her daughter was born but also didn't make it her daughter died and there was nothing Stef could do about it. Stef never got to see or hold her before they took her away and she lives with that every day. "Lena why can't you go? Why from juvie? What are you thinking?" Stef said upset with this information. "Because I want her to meet us both at once. Because Bill begged me and he sent her school records over and the teachers say she's delightful and smart this girls in honors and taking early college courses. I'm thinking that maybe she just need some TLC that she hasn't gotten Bill told me the last foster home that she was in was horrible she just needs a chance and care Stef we can do that." Lena said and Stef looked at her for about a minute and said "fine! But don't expect me to be happy with this." Stef said and Lena happily kissed her wife for this.

"Get dressed and I'll start the volve and let it warm up so we can go." Lena said giddily as she raced down the stairs "Yeah well don't worry about me I'll just get dressed." Stef mumbled grumpily.

* * *

Chapter 2

The Forgotten part 2

Stef and Lena pulled into a parking space at that juvenile hall and shut off the car Stef and Lena got out of the car and Lena could tell that Stef was in a bad mood and Lena knew this meant she'd be taking care of this girl for the rest of the day. But what Lena didn't know was that Stef's mood and attitude was going to change in a heartbeat.

"Hi Bill, where is she?" Lena greeted Bill as Stef and Lena walked up to Bill. "We are waiting for her now she is coming from the infirmary it seems some of the inmates gave her a beating on the way to lunch this afternoon." Bill said sadly to both the women before either could speak the door opened and out came a young girl with her head down followed by a guard. "This is her." Bill said to Stef and Lena and walked over to the girl who didn't even look up at them just looked up at Bill and said a few words then peeked over his shoulder at them and looked back down both women could tell this girl was scared beyond belief and was in fight or flight mode they could tell just by looking at her. Bill lead Callie over to them and Lena looked quickly at Stef who now looked sadden more than anything everything else about today's meaning was forgotten about this child needed her and Lena saw that all in a few seconds. "Hi Callie I'm Lena and this is Stef you are going to be with us for a while." Lena said as non threatening as possible while looking at Callie who stood there in front of them and Bill. "H...Hi." Callie respond back not looking up like she thought it was against the rules and that right there mad Lena and Stef mad for that. "OK Lena and Stef here's her file if you have any questions or problems call me." Bill said and looked at Callie "Callie if you need me for any reason call me OK? Remember what I told you OK this is your last chance period. I'm on your side and that won't change I promise you that now go and stay out of trouble." Bill said sadly and hopefully as he watched Callie who nodded in understanding and looked up briefly to look at Bill with tears welling up in her eyes. Lena's heart broke more for this child but Stef when she actually saw her face her heart raced there was something about this girl that Stef couldn't tell yet but she reminds her of herself at a young age and the girl's eyes told her a whole story in a instant.

As Bill walked away and Lena lead Callie over to the car Stef stood in a daze she felt a connection to this girl who she was sure that she never met. Stef shook her head and walked to the car getting in all three had a feeling that this was going to be a interesting night.

* * *

At the house

After they arrived from a very silent trip when they got home Stef and Lena lead Callie inside of the house and started showing her around. As Callie was following them she asked a question that saddens both women who couldn't understand how people could treat a child that way. "Where's the basement? That's where I sleep isn't it?" Callie whispered afraid to really speak up but she also mumbled something else to "god I hope I don't have to sleep outside if there's rats then sure no problem at that..." Stef and Lena didn't hear the rest of the mumbling but the fact that she thought she would be outside or in their basement was enough for both women to wonder and worry.

"No kid you get a bedroom with your own bathroom.' Stef Said softly trying not to scare the hell out of the child. Callie looked up at her with big brown eyes and Stef again felt a connection to this girl who she has never met. "Th...thank y..y...you I...I'll st..start on whatever you want me to do in a minute ma'am." Callie stuttered out as she waited for the first hit for talking without permission from them. "Callie what are you talking about? You don't have to do anything except school, chores and being a kid." Lena said bewilderment in her voice that this beautiful little girl thought she was a maid or servant to them and Stef wasn't any better than Lena wondering what the hell this child's been through and vowing to herself that this beautiful little girl was staying with them no matter what.

Callie looked at them strangely but didn't fight them on it because she knew this was for now it'll change and then she'd be doing repairs on their cars and doing whatever else they demanded of her. She sighed this was going to be a long few weeks.

"OK well Callie we heard from Bill that it's your birthday how about we go out to celebrate and get to know each other?" Lena said to Callie. "No thank you I'm kinda tired is it OK if I go take a nap?" Callie responded nervously and both Stef and Lena nodded as Callie headed off to the living room.

"Well what should I make for dinner Stef? Or I should I order out?" Lena questioned Stef and Stef looked at her and said "out."

* * *

OK so what do you think? Is Stef going to figure out something? Or is something going to happen to bring it up? You let me know

CallieQ


	3. The Light In The Dark

Previously

Callie looked at them strangely but didn't fight them on it because she knew this was for now it'll change and then she'd be doing repairs on their cars and doing whatever else they demanded of her. She sighed this was going to be a long few weeks.

"OK well Callie we heard from Bill that it's your birthday how about we go out to celebrate and get to know each other?" Lena said to Callie. "No thank you I'm kinda tired is it OK if I go take a nap?" Callie responded nervously and both Stef and Lena nodded as Callie headed off to the living room.

"Well what should I make for dinner Stef? Or I should I order out?" Lena questioned Stef and Stef looked at her and said "out."

* * *

Chapter 3

The Light In The Dark

It was dark outside indicating that Callie has been with them for a good 6 hours. After the food arrived and they all had a quiet dinner and then they showed Callie her room which amazed them as she could not stop looking out the window transfixed by the view of the backyard from her room. Callie promised herself that she was going to enjoy the time they didn't put her to work yet as much as possible.

Well Callie was thinking about everything Stef was going through Callie's file from CPS the reports on Callie from when she first arrived in foster care to her first trip to the hospital because a foster parent through her down a flight of stairs. Stef was amazed at what this child has been through from birth till now. At age 3 Callie was left in a car on a hot day by a foster parent because she would not stop crying. At age 6 Callie was trying to defend herself from a foster brother who was trying to kill her and she almost poked his eye out to get away. At age 13 Callie was put as a sexual risk for flirting with a foster brother and Stef looked at Bill's side notes stating that was unfounded as to Callie was raped by same foster brother and the evidence was with the court who found it unseen and let the foster brother go and arrested Callie for filing a false report and slandering to the foster brother. Bills notes stated otherwise of it.

As Stef read more and more her heart broke for this girl she was lucky to have survived this long in foster care with everything she's been through.

* * *

Stef also looked at the pictures the county had through the years of her the day she was placed in to the system was Stef's favorite of all as it showed a baby Callie a cute little bundle with a bow on her head her eyes closed but the cutest shade of pink covering her newborn face. Then Stef looked at a picture of what looked to be a 3 year old Callie in a dress and a bow in her blonde hair that went down to her back she was smiling at the camera but you could till the 3 year old wasn't happy she was sad and the more Stef looked at that moment in time she seen herself at 3 years old doing the same thing and that puzzled Stef stopping her in her tracks and making her back track through Callie's file to the birth certificate and the paper signing away parental rights and noticed something off about it all.

As Stef looked closer at Callie's birth certificate it states that Callie was born in the City of Orange County in the City of Santa Ana. Then as Stef looked closer at the mother listed the mother listed was or is Stefanie Marie Foster and signed on the parental rights was Stef's signature. Stef was shocked as hell but Stef didn't give birth in Orange County she gave birth at San Diego memorial hospital in San Diego? But both were her signatures on the birth certificate and parental rights being signed away. Stef was shocked, upset, confused, angry, and overjoyed, happy, static, over the moon and so many more to follow up with the rest.

Now as Stef looked at the social worker report on the day Callie was picked up from the hospital on the day she was born the social worker noted that she had to drive up from Orange County to San Diego to get the baby girl. Stef was beyond hurt now. But Stef had to investigate before Callie was brought in to this but one thing Stef was sure about was that she was going to get her rights of Callie back and she was suing the hospital, the state and many more for this. If Callie was hers then she was going to sue the state for her abuse in all that she's been threw from the time Callie was stolen from her.

Stef Foster was on a mission now for answers and the rights to her daughter.

* * *

OK so Stef found it all out because of one picture. Now what depths is Stef going to go through? What is going to happen after Callie finds out? How's everyone going to take this?

Sorry for the story chapter I have not slept so I decided to write till I was tired enough to get some sleep. Good morning/night.

CallieQ


	4. The Light In The Dark Part 2

Previously

Now as Stef looked at the social worker report on the day Callie was picked up from the hospital on the day she was born the social worker noted that she had to drive up from Orange County to San Diego to get the baby girl. Stef was beyond hurt now. But Stef had to investigate before Callie was brought in to this but one thing Stef was sure about was that she was going to get her rights of Callie back and she was suing the hospital, the state and many more for this. If Callie was hers then she was going to sue the state for her abuse in all that she's been threw from the time Callie was stolen from her.

Stef Foster was on a mission now for answers and the rights to her daughter.

* * *

Chapter 4

The Light In The Dark

Part 2

The Next Morning

The morning started off different from other mornings for Stef and Lena as Stef woke up and left without waking up Lena and saying bye leaving Lena and Callie to start out the morning together which was quiet and painfully obvious that the girl didn't trust Lena as the girl was up before Lena and made breakfast and coffee did the dishes from the take out from last night and refused to even speak in less spoken to first but only answered with one word answers or very short sentences.

After breakfast was over Lena was grateful for the weekend as the girl could go relax and hide if she pleased. Lena decided to look at Callie's file to see what they need to know school wise and medical. But when she went for it the file wasn't there Lena was now wondering where they were.

* * *

Stef left early that morning after a fitful sleep the night before she kept having dreams about what life would have been like if Callie wasn't stolen from her than she had dreams of what Callie went through from the day she was stolen. Stef had watched Callie sleep a little bit that night. Stef missed so much of Callie's life as it was and she wondered how Callie would feel to find out that all of this could have been avoided.

As Stef drove she drove to the hospital that she gave birth at and Callie was born at. San Diego Memorial hospital was the one place she never went to after that fateful day the day she lost her daughter and the day her daughter got the most shittest hand of cards given.

When Stef pulled into the parking lot of San Diego Memorial all the emotions of that day came rushing back to her and she just sat there as the tears started with the memories coming right along with them she remembers the feeling of having her daughter slip from her body she remembers blacking out as her daughter was slipping from her body and now that she thinks back she could remember her daughters cries before she blacked out from blood loss. But what she'll never forget was when the doctor looked her straight in the eye and told her that her daughter died from the cord being wrapped so tightly around her neck that she died before they could safely remove the cord from her daughter.

After Stef cried for a good couple minutes Stef wiped her face and looked in the visor mirror to check her make up before she went into the building that held the answers she needs to answer the questions that Callie more than likely will have and to get answers as to why someone would do this to a mother and child.

* * *

As Callie looked around the room she was given she noticed that the room had details she's never seen in any foster homes she's been sent to before like on the desk there was a purple laptop and next to that was a iPod touch also purple and the more Callie looked at the room she noticed that a lot of things were purple like the sheets, comforter, and pillow cases. Callie was amazed that these women knew her favorite color before she got here. The room itself was amazing the closet had a lot of room which also has a few new outfits and the drawers had socks and underwear also and when she looked to the nightstand she noticed that there was new shoes a few pairs actually a pair of convers, DC skate shoes, and running shoes. When she looked closely next to the door there was a new skatebroad Callie was amazed but also confused about how they would know this about her.

Only Bill really knew what she liked as he always paid the most attention to her. Every Christmas and birthday he would get her something which wasn't the social worker's job to do he's been like that with her since she's been transferred to him from the social worker she had previously who just didn't care always put her in a bad home for the hell of it.

Callie knew that this was a trick it always was being nice was foster parents usually means then the abuse starts not to long after. Callie didn't know what her foster parents did for a living no one told her as of yet.

* * *

Stef was very mad she was given the run around by the entire hospital staff to pull up the records of the day Callie was born and taken from her. The head of the hospital kept telling her that they could not release the information to her and then when she decided to go pull her own record from that day they said that they had no record of her every being there. The birth of her daughter never happened but yet she still had her paperwork from that day and the birth certificate and death certificate too. Stef was beyond mad about all this. This went beyond what she thought it was.

* * *

OK this is what I got because I am working right now and can't write much.

CallieQ


	5. The Missed

A/N: OK we are going to fast forward the story a bit even in Stef's quest for answers.

* * *

Previously

Stef was very mad she was given the run around by the entire hospital staff to pull up the records of the day Callie was born and taken from her. The head of the hospital kept telling her that they could not release the information to her and then when she decided to go pull her own record from that day they said that they had no record of her every being there. The birth of her daughter never happened but yet she still had her paperwork from that day and the birth certificate and death certificate too. Stef was beyond mad about all this. This went beyond what she thought it was.

* * *

Chapter 5

The Missed

One Month and Ten Days Later

Since Callie's moved in with them they got a schedule formed but yet did they tell Callie that the life as she knew it was completely bullshit Stef had a paternity test done about two weeks after Callie arrived and that was when Stef had no choice but to tell Lena about it and what she found out and how she found out. Stef could admit it was ludachris even to her at first till she saw that picture of 3 year old Callie and Stef's picture that was remarkably similar to Callie's they looked almost the same just different timelines.

* * *

Flashback

Lena and Callie arrived back at the house after school and work that day which was not a good day for either one of them Callie was enrolled at Anchor Beach in the 12th grade which wasn't typical of a 14 yr old and to say that Callie was happy about it was the least of their problems when Callie found out that the school was putting her in high school and a senior that made her mad she refused to act right in school because she was already in Callie's words a freak for being the new kid and in foster care that she was pretty much now more of a loser than before. What Callie didn't know was that Anchor Beach wanted her there even though she was in juvenile detention center because of Callie's gpa was high, from all the schools previously she was at she got awards for many things but never showed up at the ceremony and each awards were sent to the next school along with her files and she was basically the perfect student. She got music awards, sport, academic achievement awards and more. The last test Callie took before juvenile said she had 120 over the point of genius and that amazed Lena when she found out and when she told Stef well Stef was over the moon.

"Callie remember you have to do that report tonight you are not getting out of it!" Lena yelled up the stairs where her foster daughter rushed off too when Lena grabbed the mail as they walked in to the house. Lena was still dealing with the fact that Callie pretty much picked a fight with a teacher today like she has been since she started school always picking fights or being sarcastic to everyone she made it a point to show her displeasure of being taken out of middle school and dumped into the last year of high school and even her work she turned in was still above Anchor Beach's standards and every teacher loves Callie even if she acted up they knew it was completely not her fault they have yet to earn her trust yet. "I'm not doing it Lena it's bull! The report is not going to do anything for me except make things more annoying at school! You had to put me in high school do you know how unfair it is! I'm 14 I'm supposed to be in middle school! You and that school are out to get me! Why I don't know but I'm not doing it!" Callie shouted at Lena from her room she never was disrespectful to Stef or Lena's face with still fear of getting hurt by them but put a room or house between them and she was very vocal about everything and not quiet about anything which amused them it took a whole week and a half for Callie to even do that or really speak up for anything to them but they learned put something in between them all and she's very vocal and very much reminded Lena of Stef in the way she'd speak and argue with them.

"Callie no arguing your doing that report tonight!" Lena yelled back as she passed the piece of mail with Stef's name and envelope with the words paternity test but something stopped Lena and made her pull the piece of mail back and as she looked at the envelope she wondered what the hell this was and why Stef's name was on it. Lena quickly opened it up and read the results of the envelope which stated the Stef Foster was by far the mother of Callie. Lena was beyond shocked and confused about this all.

 _Fast forward to Stef coming home_

Stef pulled up into the driveway after her boss pretty much told her that the investigation Stef was doing needed to hit the FBI because it could be a child ring of small children and teens being stolen and sold out for cuts to something. Stef was mad beyond belief and she hoped that the paternity test results were back soon she needed to know for sure. But so far what she did learn so far was her doctor at the time faked her daughter's death for a profit of something and that Orange County was helping to find out why the hospital out there claimed Callie's birth.

As Stef walked into the house she heard Lena talking to Callie or more like arguing about something from different places in the house. So she headed to the kitchen and walked up to her wife giving her a hug and kiss hello. "So what are you arguing with her over tonight?" Stef asked Lena and was surprised with what Lena said next. "Oh you mean your daughter? The stubborn kid who out right refuses to do her report for school tomorrow which is a month over due as is." Lena was heated Stef could tell. "Daughter? What do you mean love?" Stef said she knew that she didn't say anything about this to Callie or Lena. "Oh you mean the paternity test you took you had to know Stef! I thought Callie acted like you but I never would have thought you were her mother! Did you lie when you say that you lost your child? Because that paternity test results say otherwise!" Lena said bewilderment in her voice. "No Lena I wasn't lying I thought my baby was dead till Callie I felt this connection with her on day one and that night I looked into her file and god Lena there is a picture update in her file of her at age 3 and Callie looked like I did at age 3 pose and all. I started an investigation into that next morning and a paternity test a few days later." Stef said tearfully to Lena.

End of flashback

* * *

Since that day Lena always pointed out how a like Callie and Stef were to Stef and it was amazing to both women who couldn't believe the young girl who was shy and nervous around everyone was actually just like Stef and Stef's mom even told Lena and Stef that over the phone just from them telling her she told them that Stef was now raising herself and to have fun because she went through hell with Stef all the while joking around with them about it. But neither women knew that while Callie found out about it a few days ago and wasn't happy with this new information that the woman who gave her up was now her foster mother and to say Callie wasn't acting out would be a lie to everyone who listen.

Callie was already on edge there because she worried about abuse and what she always went through in foster homes but when she found out that Stef was her birth mother she was mad and upset and she recently took it out on the laptop that they had got her which she chucked out her window one morning into the garden for them to find which they did and she got grounded for it but that didn't stop Callie cause she then started to hang out with the bad kids in school which caused a fight last night between her and her foster mothers for coming home way after curfew and drunk but also smelling of weed and cigarettes which now lead her to today why she was not allowed to do anything except school and their house.

Callie hated them both because they both lied to her constantly it seems. Stef was never around really which was good but showed her that even though she knew she didn't care about her at all just came back to give her the punishment then leave again. Callie would not admit it out loud but she was more than hurt by knowing because it meant that she was given up and forgot about so she could start have her life without the added weight of a child she clearly still didn't want but that was OK Callie had a plan to get away from them and she was going to. She hate everyone and thing.

* * *

OK well Lena knows and apparently so does Callie. What do you think Callie's plan is? And how are the moms handling well with Callie acting out? Is Stef giving more time into work when she should be getting to know her daughter? Is Callie's feeling valid?

CallieQ


	6. THe Missed Part 2

Previously

Callie hated them both because they both lied to her constantly it seems. Stef was never around really which was good but showed her that even though she knew she didn't care about her at all just came back to give her the punishment then leave again. Callie would not admit it out loud but she was more than hurt by knowing because it meant that she was given up and forgot about so she could start have her life without the added weight of a child she clearly still didn't want but that was OK Callie had a plan to get away from them and she was going to. She hate everyone and thing.

* * *

Chapter 6

The Missed Part 2

Stef didn't know what has been going on with Callie lately when they first got her it was hard for Callie to even look or speak to anyone than she started talking to them even little arguments that were typical 14 yr old behavior now it was skipping school, fights, drinking, breaking property that was bought for her Stef didn't know what to do and she now was always waiting for a call from her wife about Callie acting out for either her latest usual or something new that Callie wanted to start with. Stef was tired from finding answers on her daughter that she didn't see that Callie just needed her mother and Stef wasn't around for it.

As Stef looked at her watch she noticed that it was 5:30pm and no calls from Lena which was good and Stef decided she'd go home early and see her family for once she knew she needed to spend some time with her wife and get to know Callie better so when they told her maybe Callie would be happy about it and less acting out as she was currently. Stef didn't know that Callie was acting out because she did know what they weren't telling her.

* * *

Callie didn't trust either of them and she wasn't willing to listen to either of them at this point Callie only trusted her friends they have not let her down or lied to her she was specially close to one of her friends Karen who was also a foster kid like her they grew closer everyday and to Callie Karen was her family. Callie was playing with the recorder on her phone the one that recorded the fact that Stef was her birth mother the one that recorded more lies in Callie's mind.

Callie had left her phone in the kitchen that day with little battery as it recorded their conversation with each other without them knowing it and it recorded their whole conversation about Callie and Stef and Callie. Callie didn't like knowing she would rather have not known about her mom the one who ditched her. The one who got pregnant with her just to give her up. She wondered who her father was. She knows that she has one but she wonders who it is and why they didn't know about her. But Callie remembers what she's been told since she was born. No one wanted her no one cared about her and her parents left her because they knew she was trouble and with all that was said to her she believes it more than anything else. She's seen nothing let's in fact. Karen told her recently when she found out and played the recording to Karen who told her to give her mom a chance before making judgement on her and Callie has given her a chance but her 'mom' never was around at all was always working and Callie stopped giving her a chance it wasn't worth it.

* * *

As Stef pulled into the driveway after work she wondered what walking into her house will be like wil they be fighting? Has Callie already completely shut down to them? But when she went inside what she saw amazed her Callie was on the couch with Lena's computer typing away and not even bothering to look up at her when she walked by the living room. "Hey baby" Stef said to Lena as she walked in to the kitchen and spotted Lena chopping food up for dinner Lena looked up at Stef and went back to chopping Lena didn't know what to say to Stef and how to handle the situation with Callie lately. Lena was starting to form a relationship with the girl but at the same time Callie was pulling away from her and she didn't know why. Lena was upset with Stef for being more concerned about the investigation into what happened than a relationship with her long lost daughter who was acting up because of something the girl was hiding. "Hi Stef your home from work early? Got sent home?" Lena said "Yeah honey there was nothing left for me to do at work so I decided to come home early for once. How's Callie been today? Has she caused any trouble?" Stef said as she leaned against the counter of the island. "That's good baby. Callie's been okay today not much talking like usual but today she was in a greater mood than her usual 'I'm a teenager hear me roar' mood which is good and not much trouble like I said she's been in a better mood today but I think why is because she's been hanging out with this younger girl Ashley Noel who is like 6 years old. The little girl just started following her around a few days ago actually and I noticed the girls doing everything that Callie is. But it's cute actually." Lena said happily but what Stef and Lena didn't know was Callie wasn't acting out because of the young child who follows Callie because the young child was afraid of everyone and thing after her parents dumped her on the side of the road one day in San Diego the young girl was from Danielson, CT and was always proud to speak of the state.

Before Stef could respond down came Callie. Callie looked nerve as she looked between Stef and Lena. Very slowly Callie walked over to them after a few feet she stopped and looked up at the two. "Hi ya...I have a question I wanted to ask you both? you don't have to do it I don't except you both to do it." Callie said so softly that both had to listen really closely to hear what she had to say. "Sure bug, what's your question?" Stef said very happy that for once Callie was coming to them for something and they didn't have to figure it out. "C...Can you both foster my friend? The home she's in is just horrible...I'm really worried about her...today I gave her my lunch because she wasn't given any." Callie said softly looking at them both. Waiting for their response.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! Written in one Day from my laptop!

CallieQ


End file.
